


Holding Pattern

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mild Angst, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Leonard broke into Barry’s apartment again. He was a little too tired to be angry about it.





	Holding Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a sudden urge to write coldflash, and thankfully (or unfortunately) I have a lot of unanswered tumblr prompts available to satisfy the urge.
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, because it's pretty short and saekhwa is trying to shake me off her apron strings a little. ;)
> 
> The prompt was 'an I'm sorry kiss'. Exactly what it says on the tin.

~*~

Barry closed his apartment door and sagged against it for a second, sucking in a long, deep breath. Smoke still lingered on his skin, his throat and nose still burning just a little as he healed. He needed a shower and bed.

There was a sound to his left, and he shoved away from the door, too tired to make the effort to move slowly as he sparked a few steps to the side to see his visitor.

Leonard Snart was sitting on his sofa in the dark, his hands curled around a mug, and Barry groaned, wiping his hand across his face as he sank down onto the cushion next to Leonard.

“No. I can’t handle this today. I’m sorry. No.”

Leonard’s eyes flickered to Barry’s face and back to his cup. “I needed off the Waverider. I wanted some peace and quiet. Didn’t think you’d mind.”

“Right.” Barry agreed tiredly. “What’s a little breaking and entering between friends?”

“I couldn’t go to Lisa,” Leonard said, strangely defensive. “I saw the year.”

Barry waved the terse explanation away and leaned back with a sigh. "It's fine."

Leonard tilted his head, watching Barry with something he almost wanted to call sympathy. "Rough day?"

"Apartment fire," Barry rolled his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck. "The buildings next to it caught fire before we heard about it. Everyone's okay, but I had a long day even _before_ that happened."

Leonard nodded and set his mug on the coffee table. "I'll get out of your hair, then."

"No." Barry reached out toward Leonard but stopped short of actually touching him. "Don't. Please."

Leonard scrutinized Barry with narrow eyes. "Gotta say, you're sending mixed signals here, kid."

Barry shook his head. "When you leave so soon, it's too much like I've seen a ghost."

Leonard curled his fingers around the back of Barry's neck as if expecting to be shrugged off and pulled him forward, pressing a kiss to Barry's forehead. His hand was still warm from his mug, and for some reason, that small detail made Barry's eyes sting. "I'm sorry, Barry."

Barry squeezed his eyes shut, his hands flexing with the urge to touch. Leonard was the first one to pull away, and Barry gave him a pained smile. "You're here now. Stay. I'll make pancakes, we can watch a movie."

A faint smile curled Leonard's mouth, and he nodded, leaning against the arm of Barry's couch like he belonged there. "Sounds good."

"Okay." Barry nodded once, and then sped into the kitchen to start cooking.

This Leonard would go back on the Waverider at some point tonight, but who knew?

Maybe Barry would wake up tomorrow, and Captain Cold would be back in Central City.

He was an optimistic kind of guy.

~*~


End file.
